


Wake Up

by floralgreetings



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Smut, Wake up blowjob, little bit of moody!yanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralgreetings/pseuds/floralgreetings
Summary: changgu always sleep through his alarms so yanan does something about it





	Wake Up

Every morning it was like this.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

He's still sleeping and it's still beeping.

Finally after what felt like forever it stops.

Pause. Silence.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

“Again?”

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

“What the hell?”

Yanan sat up and looked around trying to figure out what it was, still in his sleepy state.

“Oh..”

His stupid alarm.

  
Why must it be like this every morning.

  
He crawled out of their shared bunk beds and looked over on the top bunk to see his member still lying down fast asleep. Not phased by the constant beeping noise of his alarm clock. Bothered by the fact his member wasn’t waking it gave him an idea. Yanan unplugged the alarm clock and took one last look at him to see if he would wake up any time soon. He was still lying there, in a deep sleep his body very close to the wall. He decided to go through with his plan. Yanan climbed up the ladder and slid into the small space next to him. He waited a moment to see if he would still wake up. Nothing. He then decided to carefully put his legs on either side of his hips. Staring down at him, lips slightly parted small snores leaving his lips he looked _so pretty._ Yanan then lifted up Changgu’s shirt half way, so that his stomach was now on display. Yanan bit his lip and started feeling up his torso still not waking up the older. Yanan processed to press small kisses down Changgu’s torso until he got to his crotch. Changgu typically wore basketball shorts to sleep which made it very easy for Yanan to pull down both his shorts and his boxers. He grabbed his length in his hand licked from the bottom to top experimentally which caused the older shift but still not waking up. He licked around the sides and wrapped his hand around the base and started to suck on the tip. Earning a soft moan from the older who was still in a groggy state still not opening his eyes.

All the blood started to rush to Changgu’s dick and he was becoming hard. He started to squirm but refused to wake up. Yanan smirked because his plan was working. Yanan’s hand gripping the base he slowly started to go up and down while his mouth still on the tip he decided to set a pace. Soft moans left his lips and Changgu was becoming more and more aware of what was going on. The pace was getting faster. Changgu’s eyes were now open and he sat up to meet the eyes of his younger twirling his tongue around his dick.

“Y-Yanan?”

He said trying not to stumble on his words. Still continuing, Changgu was now painfully hard, his heart beating fast and he trying to catch his breath. Yanan decided to put more of Changgu in his mouth which caused a loud moan to escape his lips. Changgu who was now awake sat up, lust taking over him ran his fingers through his hair.

“Fuck faster.”

Yanan obliged and started to bob his head faster and faster. Changgu’s dick hitting that back of his throat every time.

“I'm so close An, please..” he said gripping Yanan’s hair tighter than before. Changgu’s legs clenching and shaking signaling he was very close. Sucking faster his eyes never leaving Changgu’s, Yanan moaned the vibrations sending Changgu over the edge. Changgu’s back arched legs shaking, he saw stars. Releasing in Yanan’s mouth he swallowed everything cringing at the taste but taking it down well. Yanan smirked knowing that his planned worked.

Changgu sat up for a moment still dazed, pulled up his pants up and smiled at Yanan.

“What was that for?”

“For you to wake up.” he said simply.

“I wouldn't mind if I woke up like that everyday.” He joked.

Yanan rolled his eyes.

“Don't get used to it. I was feeling nice today. But next time actually wake the fuck up. Everyone in the dorm can hear your stupid alarm.”

Blushing bright red Changgu apologized profusely.

“Yeah whatever.” he said planting a kiss on his mouth before leaving a now wide awake, blushing Changgu alone in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was inspired by changgu never waking up when his alarm goes off and yanan getting mad bc him and the whole dorm has to hear it


End file.
